1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to data processing, and more particularly, to dynamically modifying a hardware trace during multiphase operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern processing systems are complex and difficult to design. One of the more challenging aspects of system design lies in analysis of the performance of the systems, including debugging the system and identifying problems, especially in early hardware versions. One important performance analysis tool is a hardware collected trace. Hardware logic traces may be limited because they cannot trace all signals of interest, especially for complex and data-dependent instructions.